


Of Weddings And Mermaid Dresses

by Mars_McKie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_McKie/pseuds/Mars_McKie
Summary: A Gladnis wedding in which Gladio spends the majority of the ceremony trying to sneak a peek at Ignis's ass.Set in an Everyone Is Friends And Everything Is Perfect AU
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Of Weddings And Mermaid Dresses

Gladiolus Amicitia really was the luckiest man in the world.

He sat before the altar while the procession filled into their seats. His dad was situated one row behind him -only that morning he had given him a big long speech about how proud he was of his son- with Regis sat next to him. Their friends Lunafreya, Gentiana and Cindy in the second row on the opposite side, his best man Noctis sat next to him who tugged irritably at the too-tight shirt and bow tie around his neck, while Prompto bounced around to find the best spots to take photos from. Probably not difficult when the sun was streaming in through the high windows, blessing them all with its light.

It was a small, intimate congregation, each side bearing friends who were as close as family, though there was noticeably fewer on the other side than there were on his. The noise of the guests echoed around the church though it seemed distant to him. He took a steadying breath and Noctis looked up long enough to slap him lightly on the arm, his face questioning if he was OK. Gladio smiled and nodded- these nerves weren’t coming from any place of anxiety; it was all happiness. 

Once the guests were all seated the music started a sweet tune. Gladio turned to see his younger sister Iris walking down the aisle in a simple short black dress, her hair in curls and wearing flat shoes as she scattered white rose petals from her basket. She beamed at him as she passed and mouthed ‘_He looks gorgeous!_’

Next came Aranea, dressed similar in her black maid of honour dress though wearing high heels and carrying a white bouquet. As she turned to stand by Iris she winked at Gladio and shot him an ‘_OK!_’ sign with her hand, hidden from the rest of the guests by her bouquet. 

The music swelled into a wedding march and everyone stood up. Gladio kept his eyes firmly fixed at a point just above the altar, tradition stating he was not allowed to turn around, though his resolve was tested as the church collectively inhaled. He faced forward even as Luna and Cindy gasped. Even as Prompto gave an audible sob. Even as Noctis -not bound by the same tradition as Gladio- turned around and whistled.

Gladio’s resolve crumbled and he turned his head slightly, only intending to get a peek, but then turned fully at the sight of Ignis walking down the aisle.

His glowing face was framed by a veil, his hair down and clearly resisting the urge to push his glasses up his nose to cover his blush as he clutched his own bouquet. He wore a floor length lace gown, the corset accentuating his bust while the tight skirt gave shape to his waist and hips before billowing out onto the floor, his arms covered by sleeves, and the low V-neck off his shoulders gave a perfect view of his sharp collarbone. The silver skull necklace Gladio had bought for him all those years ago sat around his neck.

Their eyes locked and Ignis smiled widely, the most perfect picture of loveliness and Gladio felt his heart melt at the sight.

Ignis drew level with Gladio and he saw reflected on his beloved's face the same joy that was radiating from himself. Gladio released a soft sigh as he offered his arm for Ignis to take and together they stepped up before the altar.

Ravus moved forward and began to speak, “Beloved friends and family; we are gathered here today under the gaze of the astrals to witness the union of these two souls...”

The pair snuck secret glances at each other as the ceremony rambled on, quickly looking away and giggling like naughty schoolchildren each time they accidentally caught the others’ eye. As Ravus dove into a long speech about the many forms love took, Gladio cast an eye down Ignis’s body. He’d heard far too much talk from Iris about the different styles of wedding dress so was able to identify it as a mermaid dress. It truly flattered his figure, but as Gladio admired his curves from the side he was hit by the sudden realisation-

Ignis’s ass probably looked real sweet right now.

Standing side by side, Gladio was probably the only person in the church unable to enjoy that view. He did his best to push the thought aside and focus on the ceremony, but his mind kept drifting back to it. He couldn’t do it; not up here in front of all their closest friends and family. He would just have to wait until they were outside. But who knew how long that could be, with the way Ravus was droning on...

Gladio shot a sneaky side glance at Ignis. His husband-to-be appeared fully engrossed in the lecture, so Gladio took his chance. Tilting back slowly so not to arouse suspicion, Gladio leaned back just enough that he could turn his head to see down the length of Ignis’s back. As he’d suspected, Ignis’s ass was a beautiful peach-like mound covered in white lace, peeking out under the bottom of the veil. 

He grinned, longing to run his hand over it, but he was reminded of where he was when someone near the back of the church wolf-whistled (it sounded like Cor, dammit!) and Gladio quickly stood up straight as a small chuckle rumbled around the guests who had caught him looking. A small smirk even crept onto Ravus’s face.

Maybe Ignis hadn’t twigged what had just happened? Affecting an air of innocence, Gladio glanced sideways at Ignis, but his partner was already fixing him with an amused pout.

_Busted!_

“And yes, those other kinds of love too,” Ravus said drolly, gaining a laugh from the guests. He rounded up his sermon with thanks to Shiva and Ifrit for their blessings bestowed and invited the congregation to join them in song. 

There were only a few good singers in the church (from the volume it sounded like Ardyn was drunk already) but the noise created the ideal cover as Ignis leaned in to Gladio and murmured so only he could hear him say, “Enjoying the view?”

“Increasingly,” Gladio winked back. “Mermaid, right?”

“Indeed. Such a shame, you’re in the one position where you can’t fully appreciate it!”

“It’ll be all mine to appreciate later,” Gladio practically purred, a cheeky hand slipping from Ignis’s arm to run down his side. Ignis smacked the hand away.

“Everyone’s watching!” he hissed, a blush creeping onto his face.

“How can I help it when you dress like a tease?” Gladio teased. Ignis shot him a sarcastic look as the song finished and the wedding continued. Noctis stepped forward and drew the wedding bands from his pocket (Gladio having quizzed him on their location several times that day so he wouldn’t lose them) and set them on the Cosmogony that Ravus held.

“Do you, Gladiolus Amicitia,” Ravus said and Gladio and Ignis turned to face each other. “Take this man to be your lawful wedded husband; ever faithful, honest, and loving, in times of joy and times of sorrow, taking him as he is and who he is yet to become, on this day and all of the days that follow?”

_And nights_, Gladio thought with a grin, and said, “I do.” Ignis smirked as if he knew what had passed through Gladio’s mind. Gladio took the ring from the book (a simple band of platinum inlaid with an emerald stone), took Ignis’s left hand in his and set the band on his ring finger.

Ignis’s smirk was replaced with a loving smile as he looked from the band into Gladio’s eyes, and Ravus repeated, “And do you, Ignis Scientia, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband; ever faithful, honest, and loving, in times of joy and times of sorrow, taking him as he is and who he is yet to become, on this day and all of the days that follow?”

Gladio’s heart raced as Ignis said, “I do.”

Somebody (possibly Prompto again) blew their nose loudly as Ignis set the matching larger band on Gladio’s ring finger.

“In the gaze of the astrals and the face of this congregation you have declared your love for each other and given and received rings as a symbol of this love,” Ravus said. “You will from this day go forth in the light of the crystal as husbands for life. You may now kiss.”

Ignis blushed but also smiled as Gladio’s hand slipped around the small of his back to guide him in for a loving kiss. The congregation cheered loudly and Ignis set his hand on Gladio’s arm, deepening the kiss, though Gladio received a whack from the bouquet as his hand slipped down to cup Ignis’s ass. Ignis pulled away, smirking again, and Gladio winked.

Linking arms, the pair of them turned to walk down the aisle together as the music picked up. Aranea, Noctis and Iris followed along after them, Clarus nodded as they passed, Ignis’s uncle clasped his nephew’s hand in his, and Prompto snapped photo after photo as together they stepped out of the church as married men. Gladio leaned back again, thinking it was finally his chance to admire Ignis’s ass properly, but Ignis leaned against him to chide, “We can still see you, Mister Amicitia!”

“Can you blame me, Mister Scientia?” Gladio winked. “Straight back to the hotel then? I’m quite tired after all the pomp and circumstance!”

“Reception first, wedding night later!”

“You’re such a cruel husband!” Gladio sighed dramatically.

“I can’t have your father saying I’m not making an honest man out of you!” Ignis said, turning to greet the congregation filing out of the church. Gladio allowed him to walk a few steps in front, finally getting the sweet view he had so desired, and Iris whacked him over the head with her petal basket. _Worth it!_ he thought to himself.


End file.
